1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the compressor housings of the compressors of an exhaust-gas turbocharger of this type are formed as permanent-mold-cast housings, which duly have the advantage that circular cross-sectional geometries can be realized, in particular in the region of the compressor spiral, but permanent-mold casting is an expensive production method.